


Rub

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Let's Embarrass Lestrade [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Eavesdropping, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Naughty!Lestrade, Thoughtful!Sherlock, Very mild hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the promt:</p><p>Sherlock gives John a back-rub or massages some salve into John shoulder, causing John to make rather obscene noises. Sherlock accidentally calls someone (Mycroft? Lestrade? Sarah?) with his phone still in his pocket so he doesn't notice. They catch the ambiguous noises and snippets of conversation.</p><p>Beta read by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110">Sherlock1110.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub

**Author's Note:**

> This one ran a bit short. Sorry!

At John's cry of "bloody buggering fuck," Sherlock rolled his eyes. The detective didn't have to ask what had happened. John had reinjured his shoulder on their last case. Obviously, he had stretched, trying to reach something on the top shelf of the pantry and had pushed his injured shoulder too far.

"Honestly, John. You could have asked me to help." Sherlock reached up and took the flour down, handing it to the doctor.

With a great sigh, John said, "Thanks." He sat the flour down then rubbed his sore shoulder absently.

Sherlock brushed the doctor's hand aside and began rubbing John's shoulder.

"Oh, Christ, Sherlock. That feels great." John tilted his head to the side, giving the detective better access.

Instead of complying with John's implicit request, Sherlock dropped his hand to his side. "I'll just get the salve. Go have a seat on the sofa and take your shirt off."

John called after him, "You don't have to," but Sherlock was already off and fetching the salve. He could have objected more loudly, but his shoulder really hurt and he could already tell that the detective had very talented hands. He sank down on the sofa and removed his shirt and vest.

When Sherlock returned to the living room, he sat next to John. Hands already slathered in salve, the detective applied his hands to John's shoulder. His motion caused his phone to shift in his pocket and, unbeknownst to him, a call went through.

Neither John nor Sherlock heard Lestrade say, "What do you want?" because at that precise moment, the doctor let out a low moan.

"Harder, Sherlock. Please... Yeah, just like that."

Sherlock rumbled, "Does that feel good, John."

"God, yes." John let out a moan as Sherlock began working on a particularity stubborn knot. "Your fingers are amazing!"

"Mmmm," the detective hummed. "Tell me what you want."

"Just don't stop. Oh... Oh... Yes. Ungh. Why haven't we done this before?"

"I've offered, but you never let me."

John purred obscenely. "Well, you can do this to me any time you want."

"All you have to do is ask."

"Have you... that's the spot... done this before?"

Sherlock laughed. "Not often. There aren't many people that I've cared about enough."

"Well, you're bloody brilliant. Oh... Right there. Again," John ordered.

Sherlock dug his fingers into the doctor's shoulder.

"Ahhhh... Jesus! I can't... That's. Ohhhhh Christ. Sh... Sherlock. That was amazing." John gave a little jerk. At the same time, the detective's phone clicked off. "My shoulder feels wonderful."

"I'm glad I could help, John." Sherlock stood and smiled at his flatmate. "Don't wait so long next time. Ask. I don't like you hurting."

The doctor smiled back. "Yeah, thanks, Sherlock."

\---

Lestrade was tired after dealing with the aftermath of his last case. All he really wanted was to go home, have a beer and relax. When his mobile rang, he glanced at it and swore. It was Sherlock. "What do you want?"

Instead of an answer, he heard a low moan. Was that John, he wondered. His question was answered when he heard the doctor's words. "Harder, Sherlock. Please... Yeah, just like that."

Greg knew that he should hang up, but he was gripping his phone too tightly. His knuckles were turning white.

Sherlock's words rumbled in his ear, "Does that feel good, John."

What was the detective doing? Lestrade pictured him wrapped around John, kissing him and stroking him and... 

"God, yes," came John's voice. It was followed by a moan then, "Your fingers are amazing!"

Oh fuck. Jesus, fuck, and bloody hell. Sherlock had to be fingering John. Greg closed his eyes and brought his hand up to his crotch.

When Sherlock hummed and said, "Tell me what you want," the DI let out a low moan of his own. He had always found the detective's voice to be appealing, but now it sounded like pure sex. Greg was so hard. He rubbed his hand against his trousers along the length of his aching cock.

John's said, "Just don't stop. Oh... Oh... Yes. Ungh. Why haven't we done this before?"

"I've offered, but you never let me."

It was their first time? He should really hang up, he reflected again, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. John had to be laying on his back with his legs spread wide. Sherlock must be hovering over him, probably kissing him and sucking on John's neck.

The doctor's obscene purr sounded over the phone, "Well, you can do this to me any time you want."

Yes, Greg thought, and he wanted to listen.

"All you have to do is ask."

"Have you... that's the spot... done this before?"

Next came the warm sound of Sherlock's laugh. "Not often. There aren't many people that I've cared about enough."

Lestrade had always thought that the man was a virgin. Clearly not. Greg was aching now. He unfastened his trousers and pulled himself out. He gave himself a long stroke.

"Well, you're bloody brilliant. Oh... Right there. Again," John ordered over the phone.

Greg stroked himself again: harder, longer, faster. He bit his lower lip as he worked.

John's next words made him stiffen and his pleasure neared it's peek. "Ahhhh... Jesus! I can't... That's. Ohhhhh Christ. Sh... Sherlock. That was amazing."

His hand moving frantically, Greg held his breath. He was coming and it was electrifying.

\---

Thereafter, Lestrade found himself holding his breath in anticipation wherever his mobile rang and it was Sherlock, but the incident was never repeated. Luckily he had a very good memory and quite the vivid imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> My "competitor" and I went in wildly different directions!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Indiscretion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519776) by [Sherlock1110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110)




End file.
